scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheAtomicLight
Hi there, Anythingspossibleforapossible! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Piandao! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Piandao (Talk) 14:59, January 1, 2010 Hi from GinnyStar! Nice editing, as I've in my own page I have a hard time translated things into writing, I see you fixed a few I started, real life, and other things have been keeping from working on this, have a great new year! --GinnyStar-STD MOT 08:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Proper Nouns With proper nouns, Gator Gator, the would not be part of the name, so I will undo the edit. Anyway, thanks for the help, effort and details your picking up on - there's tons to do here! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:33, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Silly me it was the other way round, but you missed one in the early part of the sentence.. So I'll do that by edit lol [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] Deletion You cannot be deleting my uploads and everything.So could you please don't ever delete my files and everything please?Brandondorf9999 23:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) User Rights Due to your reliability and keen eye, I raised your rights to rollback (mainly for vandalism), basic undo/revert is for general poor one off edits. It's up to you if you want to apply it, Thanks for your work and efforts here. -- [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 16:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I am unsure of my availaibility and you have been a very dedicated user with high qaulity edits so now you are a crat. Hope that's okay as I am unsure of my availability these days. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I ticked admin and rollback as well today, which is not normaly necessary but let see if that makes a diffference. Let me or wiki central know if it is still a problem. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 08:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks for moveing those game pages for me. I was in a bit hurry :) and have a nice weekden Eliskuya2 09:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Deletion??? Hello, I was wondering why you marked Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf for deletion. I can assure you it is a real episode. I have taken off the deletion tag. Please do not put it back again without explaining why on the candidate for deletion talk page. Thanks a bunch, Samus Fan101 00:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : A reason was already given: It was ALREADY created. Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Last Night Did a lot of vandalism appear here out of the blue? you appear to have been busy fighting it. Well Done! [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 23:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Other Mystery Inc We need a page name for the group of missing members of the previous Mystry Inc gang in the new series. I'm suggesting Mystery Incorporated (former). If you have a better suggestion please let me know. (Piandao) 08:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC : First of all it looks as if you're posting something with someone else's name, but to answer your question, maybe Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:50, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Wasn't signed in. How about just Mystery Incorporated (predecessors) as there were no other predeccessors. Assuming they are not going to be reactivated, this seems to work IMO. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thought that may have been the case. "Predessors" in case one is made is made for the current generation: Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) or Mystery Incorporated (successors) since "Mystery Inc." seems to only be used for the original incarnation (aswell as the theatrical incarnation). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm in the UK now if it's still showing, so I might get a better angle on this all, and a few other things. Both successors and predecessors, with a disambiguation and a small explanation. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 10:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds fine. It's on everyday on Boomerang; on weekdays the evening showing is repeated in the mornings. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 11:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas MERRY CHRISTMAS Anythingspossibleforapossible! Samus Fan101 22:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Volume of same changes When that many changes need doing to something like Voice Actors/actors, we can ask User:Joeyaa to use a bot - saves a lot of editing [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 17:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Scoobypedia Improvements For sure a lot of work is needed on the presentation, from Main page to content along with all the templates and categories inbetween, I'll be busy for a cpl of weeks at least, then I'll have a limited amount of time. I'll try to get some background/office bits done. First a trip to Paris tho :) [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Piandao Piandao 'and'] [http://scoobydoo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Piandao Scooby!] 11:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Paris? That sounds nice. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Scrappy Hey,I edited the scrappy doo image on the scrappy doo page,took me a few hours to do,hope you like it :D B-CRAT I would like to be a B-Crat Taowa2 15:36, February 27, 2011 (UTC)Taowa2 :Not much can be said based on your 3 edits. Do you plan on sticking around? If you want to help out, start by showing that you can be reliable and trustworthy. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main page * No problem, glad you like it. - Thokul RE:Categories Sorry if I did anything wrong. -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 17:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :So do I have to do that every time I log on here? -- GrouchMan (Send a note then scram!! P.S. Have a rotten day!!!!) 19:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) A Place for Theories I would like to see a place for theories and speculations, especially about the central mysteries of "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated." If the character pages (e.g. for Chiles and Williams) are not appropriate places, where could they be put instead? Thanks. RockSunner 15:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC)